The present invention relates to a disc mill with tangentially and alternatingly arranged reversible cutting plates of hard metal and adjustable cutting width.
In known disc mills with adjustable cutting width the base body is formed as a one-piece element and carries a plurality of posts uniformly distributed over its periphery. Chambers are formed between the posts and receive each a cassette which carries a reversible plate. The reversible plates are arranged in cross -like or alternating arrangement. For holding of the cassettes, wedge-like clamping elements are provided and held also by a screw. In order to change the cutting width by for example one or several millimeters, first the clamping elements must be released and then with the aid of adjusting screws the individual cassettes which carry the reversible plates must be adjusted to the new desired cutting width and then again secured. When such a disc mill carries eighteen reversible cutting plates arranged in the cross-like toothing, eighteen clamping elements must be released, then eighteen cassettes must be adjusted, and finally again secured in the new position. This operation is connected with significant expenses. A further disadvantage is that by subdivision of the periphery of the mill disc into posts, cassettes, clamping elements, only a long tooth pitch and thereby the use of relatively low number reversible cutting plate is possible.